Station 20: Smiling Is Dangerous
is the twentieth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis Jack-in-the-Box Shadow's ability to send people flying away from him if they laugh affects all the ToQgers except Akira, leading the others to help Akira find his sense of humor or else he may be killed. Plot On the Ressha, with Ticket utterly livid over what Akira has done to the Build Ressha, the topic of Akira never smiling comes up as they attempt to get him to laugh. But after Akira explains that he will smile once he has died, the ToQgers are alerted to the presence of Ōwarai Dark Station where those who laugh are sent flying through the power of the Shadow Creep Jack-in-the-Box Shadow. After fighting the Close, the main ToQgers are taken out by their laughter while ToQ 6gou drives Jack-in-the-Box Shadow off. On the Ressha, the main ToQgers undergo strange comedy training to give Jack-in-the-Box Shadow a taste of his own medicine. Though they think they are ready, the ToQgers' training is shown to be fruitless as Akira arrives, playing a recorder instead of his missing harmonica that makes all parties laugh. ToQ 6gou then proceeds to defeat the Close with the other ToQgers' assistance while an upset ToQ 1gou sits the fight out. After ToQ 6gou defeats Jack-in-the-Box Shadow, he summons the Build Ressha while the others form ToQ-Oh and Diesel-Oh. But as ToQ 6gou forms Build Dai-Oh, he begins to laugh uncontrollably throughout the fight until the Ressha combinations destroy Jack-in-the-Box Shadow and his Kurainer support. It is at this time that they discover that Akira is being tickled by a kitten he borrowed from a little girl who was unable to keep it, which the main ToQgers notice has made him smile. When Akira is forced to give the cat back to the little girl, regaining his harmonica in the process, he sobs over the loss before reverting to his usual moody self. Meanwhile, at Castle Terminal, Madame Noir has made the finishing touches on Miss Glitta's wedding dress, with Baron Nero feeling that Noir has an ulterior motive through her daughter. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Sumo Wrestler: *Comedian: *Girl: Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Smiling Is Dangerous: **ToQ 1gou - White **ToQ 2gou - Red **ToQ 3gou - Red **ToQ 4gou - Red **ToQ 5gou - Red *Final appearance of ToQ 2gou Red and ToQ 4gou Red. *This episode marks the only time the ToQgers use one color (in this case, red) for the Transfer Change. *The White ToQ Change is not an actual ToQ Change; it is actually closer to the "white suit" mode of the Turborangers, whose suits become pure white when cut off from fairy magic. Toq-1gou grey.jpg|ToQ 1gou White Station 20 - ToQ 5gou Red.jpg|ToQ 5gou Red Station 20 - ToQ 4gou Red.jpg|ToQ 4gou Red Station 20 - ToQ 3gou Red.jpg|ToQ 3gou Red Station 20 - ToQ 2gou Red.jpg|ToQ 2gou Red Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 5gou *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **It features footage from Ressha Sentai ToQger: The Movie - Galaxy Line SOS. ***Safari Express - Runs on the Great Space Loop Line, the Galaxy Line. It's made up of the Lion, Eagle, Wildcat, Alligator, and Panda Trains. ***SafariGaOh - An enormous lion formed by the Safari Lion during its Express Coupling sequence. It runs effortlessly through the sky! ***SafariGaOh (Robo Mode) - SafariGaOh can transform from a lion into a robot! In robot form, it leaps through the air and together with ToQ-Oh, delivers a deadly kick! *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37, . *The opening credits are updated to include Build DaiOh. *This episode marks the first time Akira is seen aboard the Rainbow Line, as well as the first time the Conductor and Ticket leave the train. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Station 17: The Sky After the Rain, Station 18: And What Do We Call You?, Station 19: Now Departing! Build-Dai-Oh and Station 20: Smiling Is Dangerous. DSTD08945-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 5, DVD cover BSTD08945-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 笑顔は危険 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢笑顔は危険 Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi